The Flood
The Flood are an species of parasitic organisms created by The Forerunners and are one of the main species of antagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. They were created by Ur-Didact in the Spartan-Forerunner who tried to find ways to emerge victorious. They first appeared in Season 10 when the Flood infested ship Truth and Reconciliation was approaching Mobius but was shut down by Master Chief and Spartan David. They are considered the multiverse's greatest threat to every hero and villain. This is due to the fact that they have the ability to infect and mutate other characters in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. They are notably enemies to every character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover with the exception of the Forerunners History During the Spartan-Forerunner War, Ur-Didact needed to find an way to win the war. He begun doing experiments in which he made an powder in order to enhance some characters and help him win the war. Unfortunately the powder became corrupted and mutated into the parasitic Flood. The Spartan Squad were capable of concealing the Flood on an ship after they won the war. However in Season 10, during the battle between the Covenant against Master Chief, Lucario, Meta Knight, and Solid Snake on the ship. The Flood were accidentally released by Solid Snake when he activated the cell doors in attempting to escape from the Covenant. The Flood soon began attacking the heroes and started infecting the Covenant. They all escaped but later appeared infesting Pillar Of Autumn. Master Chief along with his friends were able to destroy the ship and Halo having Flood on it. Soon in Season 10, the destroyed Flood particles began merging together to become Gravemind who then captured Master Chief, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Meta Knight after they were victorious in defeating Ultron and his army in Season 25. As Ur-Didact escaped his Cryptum on Requeim and took control of his Promethean Forerunners. Gravemind and the Flood soon allied with the Forerunner general and his army. In Season 34 the Flood were released in Gundalia by Ur-Didact and soon began attacking and infecting every Bakugan and Gundalian thus unleashing the Gundalia Flood Outbreak with Gravemind leading the Flood. Chaos soon began going into his Perfect Chaos form and was able to destroy all Flood infected bakugan and was able to defeat Gravemind, but was too late. Somehow Gravemind was unable to infect Perfect Chaos likely due to Chaos's body being made of water and not solid. Notable Victims Note:The Bakugan and Mechotgan infected by the Flood soon became a part of Gravemind's bakugan collection. For the page of Gravemind's bakugan collection click here * Samus Aran * Silver the Hedgehog * Meta Knight Bakugan * Razenoid * Chaos Bakugan * Horridian * Bolcannon * Krakenoid * Spyron * Krowll * Vertexx * Reptak * Nonet Bakugan Mechtogan/Mechtogan Destroyer * Dreadeon * Smasheon * Deezall * Venexus * Braxion * Miserak Mechotgan Titans/Mechotgan Destroyers * Razen Titan * Venexus Titan * Mechtavius Destroyer Trivia * The Flood don't seem to have any allies, having to infect character they see in the Super Smash Bros. Crossover. With the exception of Ur-Didact and the Forerunner army, this is due to the fact the Forerunners are the creators of the Flood.